Vampire Bride
by XxLilliumxX
Summary: Ellie was a simple girl, with a dream to escape. Shortly after her sixteenth birthday, she finds herself engaged to a vampire prince named Aaron…but falling in love with his brother. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Bride

By: Paige Carter

Most of the things decided in the making of this book were by flipping a York.

There was a knock at the front door. I got off of the couch walked over and answered it to find it was the police.

"May we come in?" said Officer Winston as he took off his hat.

"Yes, please come in." I said as I opened the door for him and the other two officers.

"You're the daughter of a Dr. Devon Porter? Am I right?"

"Yes you are, is something wrong?" I asked as curiosity entered my mind and fear flooded my body.

"Is your mother home?" asked one of the other officers.

"Yes she is, hold on." I went into the kitchen and told my mother that the police were here. She told me to go to my room, but as she walked out of the kitchen I hide by the door so I could hear everything they said.

"Hello I'm Miss. Porter is something wrong?" My mother looked so calm as the police officer took a breath.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but there has been an accident. Your husband was killed by someone unknown to us at this moment."

Right then I dropped to the floor and began to cry. My mother did the same. No one could ever believe that something like this would ever happen to them. That's all I can remember from that night two years ago. That's all my mind will let me remember, that's all I truly want to remember. I can't remember going to see his body, or identifying him. One thing I do remember is the day we buried him. I remember seeing his body go deep into the ground as we said our final good byes. I remember in the end before they put the dirt on his coffin I put a red rose on his coffin. As I stood there I thought to myself "that will never be me".

"Ellie will you come down. It's time for breakfast and if you don't hurry you'll be late for school. Oh and if you do miss the bus I'm not taking you." My mom shouted at me from down stairs.

I started to look in my closet for my favorite Tripp pants. They were black and light pink with lace going down the sides and the top of the butt. There was a knock at my door. "I told you I'm coming. Just give me a minute."

I had just put on my pants and I was trying to put on my favorite black top with light pink buttons going down half way, when nerd boy came into my room.

"Hey do you mind? I'm trying to get dressed here." I said as I waved my hand for him to get out.

"Oh relax, I just came to tell you that you just missed the bus." He said turning around and walking out my door then he turned back and smiled. "Oh yeah and happy birthday." He said with a evil smile on his face. Then he slammed my door behind him.

"Shit I forgot that was today." I said throwing myself onto my bed.

Yeah today is my birthday and I hate it. I never like getting older…that just meant I was getting closer to dying. Every since I was a little girl I have wished I could become a vampire or something like that. If I did I would never have to grow older, feel pain, or die, but so far it hasn't come true.

"Oh nerd boy said I missed the bus. Fuck. Well I guess I'll have to give Adam a call and ask him to come and pick me up. I just hope he hasn't left yet." I said looking for my phone.

I found it. I picked up the phone and dialed his number…it only took two rings before he answered.

"Hey please tell me you're still at home." I crossed my fingers hoping it would help.

"No I'm at school waiting for you, but I'm guessing I'll be coming to get you. Be outside in four minutes. Okay?" he said with a little laugh at the end.

"Okay I'll be out there. Just make sure you are."

"Haha. I'll see you then…bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and rushed to get my school bag. I grabbed it and headed down the stairs only to find my mom was there waiting for me. She sat there staring at me.

"You missed the bus."she said with a little anger in her voice.

"Yeah I know. Oh and Adam is picking me up so don't buzz about it."I said rolling my eyes.

"Buzz? What do you mean by "_buzz about it" is that some new lingo?"she said looking at me with a weird face._

"_Yeah it is and it means don't trip out. It's something I made up."_

"_I am not tripping out." She said with a face that I have seen one too many times. Her face was a red color, her lips were pressed together so tight you couldn't see them even if you tried. Her arms were crossed with her hands balled into fists…why she does that, who knows. _

"_Look Emma, Adam is going to be here soon and I need to be out there, okay. Bye and love ya." I walked past her and toward the door._

"_You called me by my name…you have never done that before."_

_  
"Yeah well there is always a time for new things." As I said that I could hear Adam honking his horn from outside. _

"Adam's here and I really need to get to school."I said waving good bye to her.

I turned the door knob and walked out of the house. I slammed the door behind me. I headed for Adams' car, as I got to the car door he roared the car's engine. I jumped.

"Stop that! I hate when you do that."I said with my hand over my heart. I could feel it trying to jump out of my chest.

"Yeah, but it gets you every time."he said with a smile.

I opened the car door and sat down in the seat. Adam leaned over and gave me a kiss…not one of those little kisses that are like over in one second, no this was a deep passionate kiss. The kind I love to get from him.

His hand moved over my breast and down to my pants. He started to put his hand in my panties, but I stopped him.

"We can't, I mean not now. We have to get to school."I said pulling his hand out.

"Then when can we? We never do anything, well not sexual anyways."he said with a disappointed look on his face.

"I already told you not till I'm eighteen."

"Oh and that is in what, two years. You do know that you turned sixteen today and I'm already seventeen."

"Okay then. How about tonight at Michael house."I looked over at him and gave him a little smile.

He looked as if he was about to have a heart attack. Then a smile spread across his face. He looked just like a six -year-old boy opening a cool game on Christmas morning.

"You really mean it? We can…tonight?"he said with excitement in his voice and on his face.

"Yes, and if you want to we can drink and smoke and everything else you want to do."I said with a little laugh.

"Just sex is fine with me."he said giving me that cute smile that I love so much.

"Okay we have to get to school, because boring old Ash isn't going to wait forever for us."I said giving him a smile.

He started the car up. As we drove off toward school we passed by my friend Mandy's house. I started to remembered what happened that summer almost a year ago. It's something I really don't like to remember, but sometimes it gets in my head and it wont leave. I still can't believe she died that summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Bride Chapter 2

By: Paige Carter

We walked into the school just in time. The bell rang. We gave each other a kiss and walked our separate ways. I walked to Mr. Clark's class, and as I entered Beth gave me a smile. I could tell she knew it was my birthday. I walked over and sat in my desk next to her.

"Hey."she said with a smile on her face and something in her hand.

"Hey. What do you have in your hand."I said cursorily.

She looked at her hand then looked back at me. She moved her hand close to me and opened it. There as clear as day was a condom. I looked at her, shocked to see something like that in her hand.

"OMG...where the hell did you get that at?"I asked in aw.

"Holly gave it to me. Tonight I'm going to finally give it up to Matt. Oh and before I forget I got you something that I know you will love."she reached in her backpack and pulled out something small and colorful. "Here." she said handing it to me.

I opened it slowly. When everything was off of it, I opened the little box and looked inside. Inside it was a cute little lacy chocker with a heart hanging from it. The heart was black. It had thorns going on the outside edges and inside was a cross. It was so beautiful that it brought tears to my eyes. I hugged Beth so tight I swear I could have killed her.

"OMG...Beth...i love it. Thank you so so much."I hugged her again.

After that the rest of the day went by really slowly. The school bell finally rang. I got up from my seat and saw Adam coming toward me.

"Hey, ready to go home?"

"Hell no. I want to stay with you a little longer."

I grabbed his hand and kissed him. Mr. Potter gave us a look. We walked past him and out the door. We ran down the halls and to the front door. Once we got outside we ran to the car. He opened the door for me…as I got in he leaned down and kissed me again. I think he did that because he was happy about tonight. He closed my door and ran to the other side and got in.

"So where do you want to go?"he said rubbing his hand on my leg.

"Umm…Hastings."I said with a big smile.

"You don't want to go to the mall."

"No, because everyone will be there."

"Okay Hastings it is."

He started the engine and we headed down the road to my favorite store out of all of them in boring Alexandria.

When we got there we didn't do much. We got some coffee. Then we looked at a lot of different books, even some movies and Cd's. He fond a few movies he wanted, I fond a few books. All together we stayed there for about two hours then we left.

"Okay time for you to go home and get ready for the party that starts in an hour."he said with some excitement in his voice.

"Fine I'll go home, but remember be there at 5:30 to get me. Okay?"

"Okay I'll be there."

He drove me home and as I was leaving his car he called out one of the sweetest things anyone can say.

"I love you."

My heart just melted right there. I blew him a kiss as I walked up to the door. When I walked in there was my mom sitting on the steps waiting just for me.

"Where were you?"she yelled at me.

"I was with Adam having a little fun on my birthday. Oh and we're going to a party tonight. So I have to go and get ready…if you don't mind."

"What happened to you? You use to love being with me and doing stuff like going to the mall and eating at restaurants."

"Well mom I grew up and now I'm going up stairs to get ready for the party.

So if you can move for me please."I said with my arms crossed just like my mom always did to me.

She moved and I kind of felt sorry for what I said to her.

I was finally in my room. I looked through my closet and found the perfect dress. It was a short black dress that had no straps. I put on my makeup and heard Adam honking his horn. So I ran downstairs and out the door. He looked so hot in his new red mustang. He had on his torn black jeans, with his stupid football jersey. Yeah go Ash.

"Finale lets get the hell out of here." He said has I ran up to the car. He got out and opened the door for me. After I was in the seat he ran over to his side and got in. He started the engine and we took off.

When we got there, the party was in full blast. He opened my door for me then took my hand. We walked up the steps and I became very nerves. We walked inside and I could see that maybe the whole school was here in Michael's house.

"Hey I know where we can go to be alone."

"Okay lets go." I said running with him up the stairs.

We walked in to the guest bed room and there was a king size bed close to an open balcony. The wind blew slightly. He closed the door behind us. I walked to the bed and there was some rose petals on the confuter. I picked up a few of them, then throw them back on the bed. Adam walked over to me and sat down next to me on the bed. He lend down and kissed me. He started to slid off my dress. He laid me down on the bed and began to rub my breast. I kissed him passionately using my tongue in the process. He sat up and took off his shirt. I sat up and I began to unbutton his pants, his dick surprised me with how long and thick it was. I mean I've seen it before, but it was never like this. I began to stroke him as he kissed my shoulder. He hissed in pleasure, continuing his assault on my neck. He pushed me back down and moved his hand down to my panties. He placed his hand inside and began to rub my pussy. I moaned in pleasure. He put his two fingers inside and began to pump them in and out. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Adam...I need you..." I whimpered.

I felt him smile before getting off of me and discarding the rest of his clothes. He walked over to the door and locked it before tuning towards me and smiling. He walked back over and crawled on top of me. He slid off my panties. Just then, the wind blew hard and a dark figure leaped into the room.

He smiled, his white teeth gleaming in the darkness. "Hello," He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Bride Chapter 3

He stepped down from the railing. I started to panic as this man came towards us. The clouds faded away. The moon shone through the white see through curtains. I could finale see his face and it didn't scare me. He was tall and he had short blond hair, beautiful green eyes that sparkled in the moon light. He looked pale. He was wearing a long navy blue coat with a moon crest on the right shoulder with black pants and shirt.

I realized I was still naked and I reached for a blanket at the foot of the bed. I quickly rapped it around me. Adam did the same.

"You must come with me Ellie. Sir Aaron is waiting for you."he said extending his hand.

"How do you know my name?"I asked standing up.

"That is not important right now. What is is that you come with me of your own free will?"he took a step closer.

Adam grabbed his pants and pulled them up. he walked over to the mysterious man.

"She is not going anywhere with you buddy so get lost."he said walking closer to him. Adam pushed him. That only made the mysterious man mad.

"Look boy…you really don't want to mess with me. I am much stronger that you."he said with a angered look on his face.

"Bring it on" Adam said with a smirk on his face.

The mysterious man just stood there waiting for Adam to make his move. Adam came at him and punched the man in the face. I think I'll call him Ben till I know his true name. Ben didn't move an inch. Adam fell to the floor in pain.

"See I told you."he smiled.

"Shit my fucking hand hurts like hell."he said while holding it tightly with his other hand.

I ran to Adams' side. I looked at his hand to see why it hurt him so much.

"You broke his hand."I yell at Ben.

"Well he should not have hit me then. Now come with me miss."he extended his hand again.

"I will not go anywhere with you."I said in an angry voice.

"Miss I do not wish to take you by force."

"Well I don't want to go with you."

He sighed heavily and walked over to me. He picked me up like I was nothing. He then put me over his shoulder. He walked over to the side of the bed and lend down and grabbed my cloths. I tried to get free, but fond it useless. He ran toward the open balcony and jumped out and to my surprise we landed on the ground in one piece. I looked around to see if anyone saw that, but fond that no one was out side.

"OMG…what the hell was that and how am I still alive right now?"I said shocked.

"I shall explain on the way to Sir Aaron's'."he started to walk.

"Who is Aaron and why am I going to see him?"I asked while hitting his back. It didn't look like he even felt it.

He put me down, but had me by my hand. It was then I realized how cold his skin was. He walked me to a black Honda S2000. It looked total sweet. He opened the car door and placed me inside. He closed the door and it locked. He walked around and got in on the other side. He started up the car .

"So where does he live?"I asked trying to get something out of him.

"He lives deep in the woods where no one can bother him. He lives fifteen minutes away from you."he said as we started to drive out of the driveway.

"He lives that close to me?"I said surprised.

"Didn't you want to know some things about him?"he looked at me then at the road.

"Oh yeah. So what is he like?"I asked curiously.

"Aaron is a kind hearted person. He's older then you and has many things he is proud of so please don't break anything. Most of the things are very old and where past down from our father. Aaron doesn't talk about father so please don't bring him up. He likes to keep things clean, so try not to mess it up. When he asks you something always answer him back. If he asks you to do something, do it. Don't lie to him, because he hates lier's. Never talk back to him. Just be a good girl."

"Why am I going there? What does he want with me?"

He didn't answer.

We continued driving for a few minutes in silence. From the corner of my eyes I noticed him gripping the steering wheel tightly and glaring at the road.

"Why are you so angry?" I asked, annoyed by his attitude.

"I'm not angry," He said without a single drop of emotion in his voice.

"Yes you are, your shooting daggers at the road."

"I'm not angry," He replied again.

"Yes, you are. Why don't you just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong!" He snapped.

"Sorry for asking!" I snapped back then turned to stare out the window. "Who the hell gets angry at the road…?" I mumble more to myself. "Probably broke up with him because he was stiff as a rock. Hehe"

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"Oh! Touchy subject! You and your road have a lovers spat!"

"I am not dating the road!"he gridded his teeth.

"Yeah…okay."

"My sympathy to my brother for having to deal with you."

"My sympathy to the road…" I murmured. His only reply was a deep growl from his throat.

We were silent for the rest of the trip. When we did finally arrive, my mouth dropped. Their house-no not house, mansion- was big! I stepped out and looked at the mansion. I was in such shock, I didn't notice someone come out to greet us.

"Hello my love," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire Bride 4

He was wearing a red coat, black pants and shirt just like the other guy. His hair was a little longer and it was jet black. Also he had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen.

That's when I remembered that I have no clue as to why I'm here. Are they going to do something to me? That thought popped in my head many time before I made my way into the house. It was big not like big but "_big"…I made my way pass a butler that looked as if he had lived for a hundred years give or take another hundred. There were a lot of old things in here…it was kind of medieval type stuff. The butler showed me to the coach and told me to "please sit down" so I did and the two came and sat on each side of me._

"_I'm happy to see that you made it here okay. Oh and my name is Aaron in case Nickolas here didn't tell you."_

"_He didn't even tell me his name, but it's nice to meet you."_

"_Nickolas way didn't you tell her your name. She must think that we have kidnapped her."_

"_Well that is what he did. He kidnapped me from one of my friend's houses…right when I was with my boyfriend."I said glaring at him._

"_Well you shouldn't have been so annoying and what you were doing is none of my business."he said glaring back at me. _

"Jealous that me and my boyfriend are going strong?

...unlike you and the road..."

"SHUT UP!" He screamed

"Shut up," I mimicked "You whine more than a girl on her period..."

"Aaron I swear to god..." Nikolas began.

"Brother, leave us, go take a breather."

Nikolas glared at his bother at us before exiting the room...leaving me alone with Aaron...Oh Shit.

"I need to tell you something very important. You and I were promised to each other when you were born, by my father and yours."

"That sounds unreal. You're making this up…there is no way my father said anything like that."

"But my love he did and you belong to me. Oh your mother knows and is packing your things right now. They shall be here soon." "Jeffery please show her to her room."

"Yes mi-lord." "Please miss come with me."

"But we need to talk."I tried to tell him as he walked in the opposite direction.

The butler took me up the stairs and down a long hallway. Jeffery opened a door to show me a big room with a king sized bed. It looked as if it was made for me with the way my things seemed to just fit right in. I thought he said my stuff wasn't here yet. It did look nice, but I wasn't staying long.

"Can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Yes miss this way."

He toke me a little farther down the hall. The bathroom was big too…it had an old fashion type tub that had legs. The rest looked a little newer, but it was a little too dark in here for me…I mean I could barely see anything.

"Umm…is there another light in here?"I asked Jeffery.

Jeffery walked to the middle of the room and grabbed a string that turn on a big light.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome miss."

He left me alone to do my business. I walk to the center of the room and spotted a window. A perfect way to make my escape. I ran to the window and saw that there was a tree right by the window. So all I have to do is get it opened. This was a little hard since it was stuck. I soon realized that it was nailed shut. "Perfect" I thought out loud. How the hell was I going to get out now? Even if I did get out of here I was still in the blanket and it would be very hard to get down that tree in this.

"Are you okay in there?" said Aaron from the other side of the door.

"Oh yeah just fine. I'm just looking around. I think I might take a bath."

"Would you like me to get you a change of clothes?"

I ran to the door and opened it. He was looking at me with those blue eyes. I felt like I was going to melt.

"Oh no I can get them."

"You were at the window. I guess you found that you can't open it."he said with a smile.

"What are you talking about I wasn't at the window."I lied.

"Well I'll show you how to work the bath."

He walked over to the bathtub and showed me how to work the hot and cold. Which I already knew.

"Well I think I'll leave you now…have a nice bath."

He smiled at me and left. Nickolas came in with my cloths and a towel. I could see that one of me thongs was on top.

"Why the hell is there a thong on top?" I half screeched. Nikolas smirked at me before saying.

"To please my brother, of course." And then he was gone.

I stood there in shock. Then I remembered I was going to take a bath. I went over to the door, I shut and locked it. I walked to the bathtub and took off the blanket…thinking that they might be watching me. I found some body wash and bath beads that smelled like flowers then I poured some into the water. The room began to fill with the smell of flowers. I slowly got into the tub and I couldn't help but wonder if my mom was alright with this and if she was in on it the whole time. More than anything I wanted to get out of here, but how?


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire Bride 5

After my bath I went to my new room. I really don't like thongs and this is one pair I really don't like. I fell onto the bed and it didn't make a noise like my old bed did. In a way I think I might like it here if I give it a try. Then again I want to go home, so home won.

I got up and walked to the door. I slowly opened it and looked out to fine no one was there and I was relieved. I started to walk down the hall way and heard a noise. I quickly walked to a corner and hid. I saw it was the butler. He knocked at my door…no answer…he knock again still no answer. He opened the door and to his surprise I was gone. He ran as fast as his weak bone like legs would take him. This was my chance to make my escape. I ran as fast as I could toward the end of the hall way to find the window was cracked open.

"Sir Aaron…Sir Aaron. She's gone."Jeffery shouted from the stairs.

"What do you mean she's gone?"Aaron called as he made his way to where Jeffery was.

I heard the commotion down stairs and looked out the window that was next to me.

"I really don't want to do this."I said looking down.

I opened the window and started to climb out. I suddenly slipped and feel to the ground. I hit the ground hard. I stood up and found that I had hurt my ankle.

"Damn-it that hurt. I just hope it's not broken."

I felt to see if it was broken, but found it was just a sprain. I quickly limped into the forest. I hopped around for several minuets and I soon realized that I was lost.

"Shit I'm really lost."I said as I lend agents a tree.

I started to limp faster when I heard Aaron calling my name. I tripped over a limb and hit my head. Aaron soon found me and carried me back to the house. He lade me on my bed. He ran and got a rag to clean my wound. When he returned to my side he started to wipe away the blood.

"You are a stupid girl." Aaron said to himself.

When I opened my eyes, I realized I was in my bed in my new room and Aaron was sitting next to me, wiping away the blood from my cut.

"What happened?"I asked as I winced from the pain.

"You ran away and I had to chase after you." He looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"Why the hell would you do that?" he yelled.

I flinched at his yelling and I decided to yell back at him.

"It's because I'm here and I really don't want to be. I would rather be at home with my annoying little brother then with you."

The last thing I said sung Aaron and I could see it, he started to become even angrier. Aaron then pinned me down, he started to lick the blood from my cut. I guess my blood tasted good in his mouth. He looked like he was about to bit me when Nickolas pulled him away from me. I got off the bed and stood next to the window.

"What are you doing?" Nickolas said push Aaron far away from me.

"It's none of your business what I was doing. If I want to turn her that's my business." Aaron said with pure anger in his voice.

I looked over at him and Nickolas. Nickolas looked at me for a moment then back at Aaron. I stood there staring at them both.

"What do you mean by "turn", what are you like vampires or something?" I joked.

"No, why would you think that?" Nickolas said with a weird tone.

"I was just kidding. What, you guys can't take a joke?"

Aaron turned back to Nickolas, his glare deadly, and hissed "Leave us!"

Nickolas stood there a moment, his eyes going from Aaron to me back to Aaron again. "Don't do anything stupid Aaron," Nickolas said in an angered tone before disappearing out the door. Aaron turned back to me...

"What do you think I am?"he asked, walking closer to me.

"Well for one you're a pervert for making me wear a thong. Oh and we can't forget you had Nickolas take me from a friends party and I'm here agent my will. Oh and let me guess I'll never see my family again…am I right?"I said with my arms crossed. Just like I remember my mom doing.

"You belong to me and no one else, but I can give you anything and everything you want, just name it." He said as his baby blues met my ocean blue eyes.

"Okay…my freedom." I said with a serious expression and tone.

He looked at me with a blank expression.

"That is one thing I can never give you." He said with no emotion in his voice or on his face.

I looked him in the eyes and with a wicked tone I said.

"Well, I will get my freedom back…just you watch."

He snickered as if what I had said was funny. I turned away from him and toward the bed. I went over and sat down. Aaron came closer to me; he looked at me with lust filled eyes. I shifted under his gaze uncomfortably. Aaron sat next to me, he moved my hair, leaving my neck bare. I squealed when I felt his cold lips kissing the soft spot on my neck.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked.

"Kissing you silly," He mumbled against my exposed skin.

Aaron gently pushed me down on the bed, positioning himself in between my legs as he continued his assault on my neck.

"Aaron, stop..." I whispered shifting my hips. He groaned as my center came in contact with his erection.

"What is that?"I said to him with one brow up.

"It's a surprise I want to give you. He is all hard for you."he said with a smile.

I smiled at him, then it faded. I immediately kick him in the groin and as he fell to the floor I made my escape, yet again. This time I'm going down the stairs not out a window. I was half way there when a hand grabbed my arm from behind. It was Aaron and he was pissed.

"Look I'm sorry, but…"I began.

"SHUTUP." he yelled at me.

Before I knew it, I was on the ground with a searing pain on my cheek. I looked at Aaron's ridged form. His breathing was shaky and his hands were balled into fist. I whimpered when I touched the spot he'd hit, fresh tears formed in my eyes. He just stood there for a few moments. Staring at me. I started to slowly back away. He saw I was scared and it made him excited. He started walked closer to me.

In the blink of an eye, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the stairs. While going down I hit my head again this time I blacked out.

When I came to I was in a dungeon type room. My face still hurt and I found that there was blood on my green t-shirt. I had no idea how much time had past, but I knew I had to find a way out of here. I tried to get up, but found that it was impossible. I was chained to the wall.

"HELP." I screamed, but there was no answer. "PLEASE SOMNONE HELP ME." Still no reply.

I sat there in the cold dark room. Pain filled my head. My ankle still hurt like hell. I waited and waited and waited. I started to get thirsty and hunger was starting to set in. I lade down on the cold floor, hoping to go to sleep.

After a while I feel asleep.

I was later awakened by a loud noise. Light was coming from the top of the stairs. Someone was running down to where I was. It was Nickolas, he had found me. He ran over, and with both hands on the chain he pulled and it broke. He put his arms around me and lifted me up, at that moment I felt like a child in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked me with a caring tone.

All I could do was cry.


End file.
